


The Thrill of the Hunt

by Aikosan28



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Minor Violence, One Shot, Romance, Sesshomaru/Kagome - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosan28/pseuds/Aikosan28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those golden eyes held hers, showing her something she hadn’t ever seen before… </p>
<p>And then he spoke.... “Run…”.</p>
<p> One-shot for a dear friend, Madison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They are merely here for me to have fun with…and make them do terrible, terrible things every once and a while… O.o
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Please heed the rating. This has explicit sexual content within this one-shot. If you are under the age of 18 please be warned.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: A gift for my friend Madison :) <3

~`0’~

 

Pant...

 

Pant...

 

Kagome stumbled, tripping over the fabric of her kimono. Her blue eyes darted over her shoulder, as she sucked in long, deep breaths. Her hand pressed tightly to the material covering her heaving breasts. Closing her eyes a brief moment she pressed on. Her hair was wild and loose, floating across her tense features, and in one clenched hand were her combs. She couldn't lose those, they were important to her, too important.

 

Gripping the material of her lime green kimono, the young woman hiked the hem up over her knees. Kicking the wooden sandals from her feet, she began to sprint. Her hair trailed behind her, catching in the thick shrubbery surrounding the fortress. She cried out, reached up to grip the brunette tendrils captured by a jagged branch. Breaking free, her eyes searched the tree line trying to catch a glimpse of the figure who had been trailing her, stalking her. She knew he was angry, but it wasn’t her fault. She wouldn’t have willingly allowed someone to touch her.

 

There wasn’t anything that confused her more than his random moments showing her he was anything but a heartless demon. It had to be the look in his eyes…even the way his lips quirked. He hadn’t spoken to her, or so much as glanced in her direction upon arriving back to the fortress. The demon lord showed no interest what so ever. When retiring to her rooms a warm hand had yanked her into the shadows. Those golden eyes held hers, showing her something she hadn’t ever seen before… And then he spoke.

 

 

“Run…”

 

 

Kagome pushed through shrubbery, lowering to her knees and crawling across the ground. Her adrenaline had her body on overload. Her knees felt weak from the intensity. Lifting a shaky hand she noticed pin pricks of blood forming. The ground hadn't treated her hands or her knees well. Scuffed and dirty, she pulled her knees up from the ground. Her blue eyes peered through the trees. A haze of mist was creeping up from the body of water not far from the fortress. Sucking in a low breath, the young miko leapt forward. Her human eyes, not good at tracking, shifted across the dimly lit ground as she rushed toward the water. She stepped out upon each individual stepping stones, scattered in an intricate pattern across the water’s surface, trying to get to the wooden shelter in the center. There would be an identical set on the opposite side. Gripping a pillar, Kagome propelled herself upon the surface of the shelter, stepping quickly to the next awaiting stone.

 

She paused, narrowing those curious blue eyes. Where was he? It was the thrill of the hunt for him. It always had been. He was calm and collective earlier and now he was just playing with her, stalking her. Her heart pounded nearly out of her chest as she came to the shore line once again. He had been so close before, extremely close. She could feel the scrap tips of his claws upon the back of her neck, the breath down the side of her cheek, but it vanished. He had been watching her from the tree line, keeping himself hidden well. He knew, just as well as she, that if he truly wanted to end it he could catch her with ease. She knew he was there, but where? Her soaked, muddy socks slipped upon impact with the damp ground. Catching her footing, Kagome rushed forward.

A flash of white caught her attention in her peripheral vision making her crane her neck, glancing over her shoulder. Her heart thudding in her ears, she hesitated. It was a bad move. A strong body collided with hers, thrusting her back into the water. The murky surroundings engulfed her entire body, causing water to rush into her mouth and directly up her nose. She screamed, gurgling under the water. A hard hand gripped tightly into the lush hair upon the back of her head, and the other gripped her kimono, yanking her out of the water. Kagome cried out, sucking in a breath. Her burning lungs cried out with satisfaction and gratefulness to finally be able to breathe as her body pushed up toward the sky. Her eyes widened with surprise.

 

He captured her.

 

Kagome could barely see his form with water blurring her vision. She swiped her hands across her face and turned her head as he began dragging her to the shoreline. Panting loudly, her fingernails dug into the soft, muddy ground below her palms. The demon flipped her over. Her small form flopped upon her side, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs. She glanced up, looking into the blood red eyes of her attacker. Her lips trembled softly as he trailed a sharp nail across her now dirtied, kimono. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, it almost felt as if her lungs would burst free.

 

“My Lord,” Kagome whimpered, as his hand cupped her waist tightly. Those eyes flashed brilliantly, skimming over the soft swells of her breasts, which were now partially exposed due to the rough treatment of this male arching over her.

 

Baring his brilliantly white canines, the demon lord hissed as he slipped down to take note of the creamy complexion of her thighs. Scuffs formed upon her knees, causing bright red blood to well upon the abrasions. Her legs trembled not from fright, but because of the tender areas beginning to ache across her body. Moving to get up and failing, Kagome flexed her legs, shoving her body away from his. She sucked in a soft breath and blinked rapidly. The demon gripped her toned calf, yanking her back. Her head hit the dirt once again and she was looking eye to eye with the demon lord. His lips were soft and no longer pulled away from those sharp teeth. The red bled back into white, allowing her to see the golden color within the irises. He took in her scent, almost sneering. Kagome let out a soft groan and turned her head. He reached up between them and gripped her chin tightly. Kagome clenched her jaw, turning those blue eyes to meet his dominating stare.

 

“Get in the water,” he instantly demanded with such a calm demeanor. Just moments before, he was a monster and a terror to behold. Was he bored with this game of cat and mouse already?

 

“My lord?” Kagome asked, breathing calmly through her nostrils. Her wide eyes flashed in the direction of the bitterly cold water. The water was still rippling from the disturbance just moments before.

 

“You heard me, girl, do not make me ask you again. I do not like to repeat myself.” Those cold eyes bore into her.

 

Within seconds the weight of him was gone, and she was no longer surrounded by the tendrils of his snow white hair. The demon lord paced a few steps away from her. He reminded her of a caged animal. She didn’t hesitate. Kagome was upon her bare feet, wiping her muddy hands upon her already ruined kimono. Swallowing hard, the young woman stepped closer to the edge of the water, becoming shocked all over again with the murky water’s frigid temperatures. Closing her eyes she began to step into the water.

 

“Take it off,” He snapped, keeping his calculating eyes upon her shuddering form. One word came to mind, punishment.

 

Kagome opened her rosy lips and shifted her eyes toward him, allowing her dark brows to furrow, “My lord, it is too cold. I shall certainly get ill,” Her hand gripped the fold of her kimono, holding on for dear life; “This game is no longer entertaining.” She snapped.

 

“It wasn’t meant to be,” The demon lord responded.

 

A flash of red in his calm eyes told all. He was in no mood to be argued with. The demon lord wished for her to bath, and bath undressed. To question him would only further her torment in the water. Her skin instantly goose pimpled. She slipped a hand in between the fabric of her kimono. Kagome began to brush her attire from her shoulders. The muddy fabric pooled at her feet, leaving her naked to the cool air. Wind brushed across her sensitive body, causing her to quake and shiver. Curling up on herself, Kagome trekked into the water with her back to the demon lord. Her hands instantly cupped her soft, peaking nipples, trying desperately to hide them from his roaming eyes. She didn’t want him to see after making her do this.

 

The sound of her teeth chattering caught his attention. It, of course, didn’t please him to know she was hesitating. With that, he lifted his chin and stepped toward the shore, which instantly caused her to move a bit faster. Within seconds the young woman was below the surface of the water, dipping her already damp locks under the water to wash away all the grim that coated its fullness.

 

Coming up for air, the dark haired woman brushed back the wet strands from her face, sliding her hands across the contours of her own body. She had to be sure that every part was accounted for. He detested anything unclean and at this very moment she was just that. His eyes flashed with interest as she stood in shallow water, sliding a hand down the length of her thigh and between her thighs to brush across the tight curls hiding her most womanly part. Her fingers brushed across the abrasions on both knees. Blood coated them thickly. She knew that wasn’t the problem. It was odd; he didn’t seem to mind blood. The scent of blood almost egged him on.

 

Cleansed, Kagome lifted her eyes hoping he would allow her to come forward. With a quick look over, he was pleased, allowing her to escape the cool grasps of the water. Kagome rushed forward the moment he flicked a sharp claw. Leaning down, she gripped the material of her kimono, wishing badly that she could still use it to shield herself from the now freezing air. A quick movement from his clawed hand and he gripped her by the forearm, pulling her forward and causing her dirty kimono to drop back upon the ground.

 

“I need to be clothed, it is too cold. Please, my lord, grant me that at least.” Kagome nearly begged him, which was truly unbecoming. Sesshomaru sneered, hating the sound of her pathetic whine. He leaned in, brushing his sensitive nose to her throat. His forked tongue glided across her porcelain flesh, lapping up the beads of water.

 

“I shall warm you, silence your tongue. You know how I detest it when you whine.” His eyes flipped up upon her face as she slacked against him. Sighing softly, Kagome gripped the material of his thick kimono covering his hard body, trying to avoid the sharp armor upon his shoulder.

 

Her naked body pressed flush to his form, warming almost instantly. The male demon lord was hot blooded, more so than a human man. Everything about him was different. He was taller than most humans, more agile, cunning, and dominating. One look from him and most ran the other way. He was a male with very little to say, but his actions spoke volumes. It frightened her to see him this way. He was violent by nature, but this was different. Stringing her along, Kagome nearly stumbled over her own feet as he dragged her through the brush.

 

He wanted to be hidden when he finally had his way. His wisps of hair flowed behind him, tickling over her face as the wind sifted through the trees. Twigs snapped and small rodents scrambled as the demon lord whisked her through the foliage. Coming out into the open he yanked her hard once, her combs dropped from her hands upon the grassy floor. She tried to turn back to grab them, but he continued to drag her. She couldn’t forget them. They finally stopped just a few paced from the hot spring. Steam rose from the water, pushing up warmth that instantly surrounded and warmed her. They both had known about the hot spring, but why allow her this simple pleasure? It was because he wasn’t pleased. That much was apparent.

 

Her thick dark locks hung over her shoulders, cascaded over her chest and hiding her soft, pink nipples. Sesshomaru paused and looked back at her, standing fully erect upon the thick grassy area now surrounding them. He looked down, and then allowed his shimmering, golden eyes to skim over the luscious curves of her body. He knew she was still cold, but it wouldn’t take long now. Her breathing sped up. Her legs began to trembled ever more so now that she noticed his hands moving to his own attire. Sliding the material from his hard chest he turned toward her, allowing her to look upon him. The young woman’s eyes fluttered, taking notice of the soft fuchsia markings upon his hips as the kimono folded over. She longed to touch those intimate markings.

 

“You are going to take me now?” Kagome asked, pushing a strand of damp hair behind her ears.

 

“Do not rush me,” The demon lord snapped, causing her to close her mouth almost instantly. He took a step forward and gripped one of her soft human hands, inspecting the joins with his claws. Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru lifted her hand and placed it upon his chest. A soft breath escaped his nostrils as her fingers slowly lay across his hot skin. Kagome couldn’t help but notice a response. Just below the tips of her fingers it began to tingle. He was allowing her touch, giving her consent to ‘play’. Biting her lower lip, the young miko widened her fingers, brushing the pads of her fingertips over the hard muscles of his chest. His flesh nearly scalded her. It was as if he were running a fever. Roaming his pectorals, Kagome moved forward feeling her very center ignite. He was emoting strong amounts of his demonic energy, causing her weak human form to react. Her nipple hardened further. Her blue eyes glided over the entirety of his exposed upper half, and then falling upon one of his nipples.

 

His eyes darkened. Kagome could hear he was no longer breathing from his nose. His lips were parted. It would be anytime now. The demon before her wanted so badly to let go of all reason. Her blue eyes slowly rose, meeting his lidded gaze.

 

“Put your mouth upon me,” He demanded gruffly reaching up, none too lightly, and gripped a handful of her hair.

 

Kagome opened her lips slightly, whimpering as he tightened his grip, “Yes, my lord.” Her mouth descended upon his nipple, flicking out and brushing over the peak with the softest of brushes. His hand brushed across the hair flowing down her naked back. She cried out again as he gave a quick, hard yank. He hissed as if he had been scalded, tilting her head back away from his nipple. Kagome felt him trembled beneath her hands. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru roughly forced her to her knees. Releasing her hair he pried himself from the rest of his attire, taking large strides toward her. Kneeling to the ground he gripped both of her trembling thighs and yanked her forward. Her glossy hair pooled around her like a halo. Her arms floated above her head, giving him space as he was soon upon her and smothering her with his massive form. The demon lord’s hot hands gripped her ribs as his tongue created a torture of their own. The oddly shaped tongue curled and stretched toward the tips of her breasts, flicking over the swollen peaks with determination. Arching up, Kagome closed her eyes and opened her mouth to allow soft mewls to escape.

 

His fingers flexed and pulled at her small torso, carefully placing her beneath him protectively. Her eyes began to roll as a wave of sensation caressed down the length of her body and settled between her thighs. Her center began to well, heating at the very thought of his tongue exploring her nether regions. Creating a tantalizing path with his pink, forked tongue, the demon lord slid down the length of her body, cupping a clawed hand upon her heated center. The breath burst from her lungs, spewing forth and causing her to lose herself. Her thin thighs began to scissor together, clamping around the fingers wishing to bury themselves into the molten heat of her more womanly part. His index and middle finger traced a soft path down the twin lips on her womanhood, wishing to part them and place his mouth in that exact spot.

 

“Why do you insist on doing this to me? Will you torture me with no hope of release?” She panted through her parted lips, throwing her hands down to her sides and gripping the thick grass between her fingers, “Have I displeased you that much? You wish to teach me a lesson?” She panted.

 

“I cannot let you off so easily, not after what I saw.” He spoke calmly, shifting his heated eyes up the length of her body to meet her stare. Her head tossed to the side, and a groan erupted. His index and middle finger carefully slipped into her heat. With precision, the demon lord kept a hand steady as he invaded her sweet body with his deadly claws. He sometimes found it ironic. He could kill a man or demon with one swipe of his poison claw, but also bring the young miko below him to ecstasy in moments.

 

“My lord,” She whispered, slowly releasing the grip upon his forearm, allowing her legs to part, “It wasn’t like that.”

 

The soft scent of her arousal wafted into his nostrils, causing him to shudder. His teeth clenched tightly as he lowered his head. Kagome slowly allowed her fingers to slide into the soft, white hair of her demon lord, gripping tightly as he found his destination. Her center bloomed, feeling the soft flesh of his tongue graze the most sensitive part of her. Nearly crying out, the demon above her pulled and lapped at her sensitive bud, sliding his fingers free of her and holding his fingertip before his very eyes. Carefully, Sesshomaru placed them between his lips, sucking the delicious essence, in which coated them, completely off. He didn’t need to say a word. The look in those heated, golden eyes painted her a picture. Resting a hand upon her belly, he dropped in once again, parting her nether lips with his fingers. He glided his tongue up through her clit to taking it between his lips, sucking and showing no mercy. Kagome could barely stand the heated contact. Her body writhed and rocked upon the ground. Her legs almost had a mind of their own, gripping and pulling upon his naked torso as his tongue penetrated and caressed over her swollen bud.

 

“There is one thing I wish you to always remember,” He stated, allowing his tongue one more good lap before pushing forward and gripping her thighs, yanking them apart, “You are mine, and mine alone.” The head of his throbbing erection slid up against her weeping core, parting and teasing, “Who was he?” He leaned in, murmuring with such an uninterested tone. The demon lord never showed much emotion and if he did wish to do anything to express himself, it was physically and the individual would know that very moment. Kagome tilted her head back, looking up at him with a puzzled expression. Her hand raised, reaching to stroke those brilliantly vibrant streaks upon his cheek, but was denied.

 

Sesshomaru’s clawed hand came upon her wrist instantly and slammed it upon the ground above her head. He squeezed tightly and leaned in, lowering his mouth just inches from hers. Her lord’s face was stone cold, calm as if nothing was outwardly affecting him. His golden eyes bore into hers, narrowing softly as he pursed those pale lips.

 

“He was a guest of yours, how silly of a question. Surely those you invite into your own home are those you are familiar with?” Kagome’s dark brows knitted, feeling a bit concerned now more than ever.

 

“Many men have visited the lands of the west, and many of them knew my father. I didn’t partake in many of the festivities my father insisted on having when he was alive and well.” He sucked in a breath, gripping tighter upon her thigh and hoisting it up into the air, placing it over one of his shoulders. He glanced between them, releasing a territorial growl as his eyes found the spot. She was hot, wet and swollen for him. He could smell what he had done to her. It wouldn’t be long after he allowed himself this simple pleasure of being inside of her. Simple, was all he could do to describe this act. Simple, yet so temping, even for him.

 

“He is Lord Masaru’s son, Ryuu. Is my lord concerned?” She prodded, rolling her hips so her core brushed erotically upon the reddened head of his manhood.

 

Without even a thought, Sesshomaru bared his teeth and held her down by her neck, plunging himself deep within her tight sheath. Kagome’s chin thrust toward the sky. She cried out. It had been months of absence. She wasn’t used to his girth and he wasted no time. He wanted her to know who she belonged to. His hips flexed, diving forward, entering her roughly. His claws dug, none too lightly, into the soft flesh of her neck. Pin pricks of blood formed below the sharpened points. Even with the smallest hint of blood, Sesshomaru could smell it. The pain upon her face was apparent. She wasn’t used to him, but it wouldn’t be long. Her womanhood was already weeping thankfully to finally have him within her.

 

Allowing his lips to part and his eyes to close, the demon lord basked in her tightness. His head bowed, which allowed for his silken locks to tickle over her peaking breasts. Keeping a tempo, her lord shifted his hips, moving forward. Each stroke a little harder than the last. Kagome bit her lower lip, nearly causing blood to flow. Her blue eyes clenched tightly together, as she tried desperately not to give into the pleasure beginning to well over inside of her. She needed him to continue. It was the only time she was able to get anything from him. Sesshomaru wasn’t a male of many words.

 

“My lord, why does this displease you so? He was just talking…” She whimpered, softly crying out as he reared back and released her neck to place both hands upon her hips. Her leg dropped to the side. She parted her thighs and looked down between them, watching as he slowed and opened his tightly closed eyes. His teeth were bared to her, riding out the intense pleasure it was, indeed, giving them.

 

“You laugh and carry on like a whore in my hall.” He responded coldly, before sucking in a breath and diving back into her, placing his thumb to her swelling clit, brushing with the goal of getting her to climax with him deep inside her. She needed to remember only he could give her this. He owned her body.

 

“I didn’t realize a mere conversation would have consequences such as this, my Lord,” She inhaled sharply and began to pant as he tightened his grip. Her blue eyes glittered with amusement and desire for the demon within her. Her hands slide down to caress over her the swell of her hips and gripped his tensed wrists.

 

“No, you allowed his claw to touch you,” His own claws scratched a soft path down the length of her arm. He gritted his teeth allowing, for the first time, the look the male gave him to eat away at his self-control. That hand upon his human, his female. She knew better than to disrespect him this way by offering him her attention.

 

Sesshomaru let his head drop back as he sped up his pace, fucking the small woman below him with such intensity. He wasn’t going to ease up on her. He wanted her to cease this discussion. He kicked himself now for bringing it up. He was completely right. He was Sesshomaru, demon lord of the west. He would not allow this silly human female to control his emotions with one small look.

 

Kagome panted, digging her fingernails into his wrists. Her mewls grew louder as he continued to torture her by plucking the bud between her nether lips. Kagome rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes tightly. Her hips flexed, causing her inner muscles to contract. Her womanhood seized his engorged cock, milking him as she felt her pleasure reach its welling point. Stars exploded behind her eyes as a rush enveloped her completely, causing the breath to rush from her lungs. Her hips pressed up, trying desperately to ride out her climax.

 

“You are the only one for me, my lord. You know this. My body has only known you, it responds to only you,” She whispered as her eyes fluttered open to view him in all his dominating glory, “My heart belongs to you,”

 

He growled lowly in his throat, opening his eyes a brief moment to take in her panting form below him. He had been waiting for that, for her to come with him deep inside. His eyes landed upon her soft breasts, watching them bounce with each hard thrust of his hips. His hands were upon them, brushing over the sensitive pink tips, trying desperately to keep himself from empting with in her. The soft pink upon her cheeks due to her release and the look in those eyes of hers didn’t help. She was a minx, not only that, but her body was at an extremely fertile state. The intense need to come within her and claim her womb was becoming unbearable. Sesshomaru bared his teeth, barking out a cry of pleasure and pulled her in tightly against his twitching cock. His balls tightened instantly, stressing and pulsing as his seed sprang free from his member and into her womb. The demon lord wouldn’t allow a single drop of his seed to fall outside her life giving womb.

 

His body shuddered as his light headedness slowly subsided. Releasing her hips, he placed his hands above her head. The demon lord dropped his head low, looking into her eyes. She was still panting as she was still recovering from her intense climax. Her chin tilted up, brushing his mouth with hers. Stone cold, Sesshomaru merely parted his lips, allowing his tongue graze her lower lip.

 

“You are mine,” He growled low in his chest, “I will make sure of that…,” The demon lord panted.

 

“You know better than that, my lord. I know who I belong to,” She whispered against his cheek, sliding her hands across his muscled back.

 

Still deep within her, Kagome cradled his hips between her legs. She pulled up her knees and placed them on either side of his hips, making sure he wouldn’t leave her. Her nose brushed the soft tendrils of his hair, inhaling his scent. The white haired demon still above her slipped his hands deep into her thick hair and buried his nose into her neck. Sesshomaru glanced to the side, allowing his attention to momentarily sway. Her glittering combs lay upon the bed of grass beside them. Gripping them in one hand, he looked down upon her beautiful face, placing the comb just perfectly in her wild hair. Kagome offered him a soft smile, watching his now calm features as he allowed his eyes to roam her face. It was something she wasn’t used to.

 

“It is good you know your place. No demon shall enter my palace and speak nor touch those that belong to me so freely.” His cold golden eyes lowered, not letting her meet his eye. Sesshomaru still didn’t move, not even to remove his, now flaccid, manhood from within her. Then it donned on her.

 

“I am fertile, aren’t I?” She asked, letting her head lull.

 

His silence gave her the answer she was looking for. Sesshomaru had his way about him; an enigma really was a better word for it. He wasn’t a male who expressed much, and the way he did things was absolutely never questioned. He hadn’t fully expressed his need for an heir, or want one for that matter. Their relationship had started on a complicated note, ending in something she could never give up. Since she was a younger woman, barely twenty, Kagome had been with the powerful dog demon and engaged in sexual activity for a few years, not falling pregnant once. Not until after losing a babe just six months prior and slowly declining into a depression, did this topic even get brought to the light. Her Lord admitted the pregnancy was allowed, accepted only by him. Maybe it was his way of telling her that it wasn’t her fault, that she was fertile and able to carry his pups. She was a human, and human and demon conception could have its problems. He insisted there would be another…

 

With this demon being the Lord of West, came great responsibility. He was gone often and it pained her deeply. There was nothing she feared more than losing him. She had expressed her want of children someday, wishing to enjoy a small piece of him in his absence. It was only natural for a female to wish a child. It was in a female’s nature. She often thought about his words. He did listen. Her lord did wish her to be happy. Maybe it was a way for him to obtain the heir and rid her of her loneliness. She was only human, with human emotions. Sesshomaru wasn’t very receptive, but as much as he tried to tell her the differences in their thinking he was proved wrong again and again through his actions. It made her happy.

 

“I hope to carry your child within my belly by the end of this month,” She smiled softly. He rolled off her, placing an arm behind his head.

 

“I am certain I succeeded,” Sesshomaru spoke blandly, reached across to grip his garments and place them over her nude form.

 

Kagome glanced down at her flat stomach, tracing a soft pattern. Her body yearned to be pregnant again. To carry his child, his white haired, golden eyed child. She wished to know if they succeeded this moment. Her dark brow arched, glancing over at him. He was once again calm.

 

“How do you know?” She asked still interested known the less.

 

“Because it is my will and my will alone,” Sesshomaru spoke blandly, collecting her against his hard chest.

 

….~

 

…~

 

..~

 

.~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Aiko-san


End file.
